Give Me A Bubble Gum!
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat mengenai permen karet, Marui, dan Niou. Warning : Gaje luar biasa. Selebihnya bisa diintip ke dalam. DLDR! RnR?


All the **characters** belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Warning** : _Drabble_ yang kepanjangan. Pengen bikin _fluff_-_fic_, tapi gagal. Gak tahu harus bilang apa lagi buat _warning_-nya. Tapi sepertinya judul sudah menceritakan semuanya, dan _rating_ sudah mengatakan segalanya /apa?/ Ada kejutan di akhir _fic_.

**Desperate Note** : APA-APAAN ITU JUDULNYA, ASDFGHJKL. Fanfiksi hasil hafalan rumus Matematika oleh saya yang berujung menyesatkan. Dan HANYA SETENGAH JAM /LOL/ Silakan nikmati hidangannya #apaansih

.

.

.

.

Mata biru Niou memperhatikan seisi kelas. Kelas lagi sepi karena sekarang jam istirahat, hanya ada beberapa murid yang asik dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Ada yang ngobrol dengan temannya, main PSP, bahkan ada yang lagi mengisi TTS. Dan ada juga yang sedang—hendak—menikmati makanan bekal buatannya sendiri. Yaitu si Marui.

Cowok itu tampak sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatannya. Niou yang penasaran pun, akhirnya menghampirinya. Kursi Marui kebetulan ada di deret paling belakang dan di lajur pertama dari pintu.

"Hei." Niou memanggil. Tapi Marui tak menjawab. Masih sibuk dengan dunianya. Bisa Niou lihat bahwa cowok berambut merah itu hanya sibuk membuka kotak makannya. HANYA MEMBUKA KOTAK MAKAN, tapi kenapa sibuknya seperti sedang ujian sih!

Bahkan setelah tutup kotak telah terbuka, Marui masih saja tak menyadari keberadaannya!

"Heii... jangan kacangi aku, puri!" Niou menggetok meja Marui. Setelah berabad-abad, Marui akhirnya ngeh dengan kehadiran Niou.

"Ah, hei! Niou!" sahut Marui. "Kukira siapa! Habis, gak ada aura kehidupannya sih!"

"Elo pikir gue jin?"

Marui hanya tertawa dengan watados—wajah tanpa dosa. Seperti biasanya. Kemudian tangannya bergerak mengangkat sumpit, dan ia pun mulai memakan bekalnya.

"Naa, tumben gak bareng Jackal?" tanya Niou basa-basi.

"Hmm... dia hari ini gak masuk. Dia sakit."

"Emang sakit apaan? Aku heran, orang seperti Jackal ternyata bisa sakit juga ya, puri!"

"Sakit panuan."

"?"

Kemudian suasana hening. Niou duduk di kursi terdekat yang dia geser supaya dekat dengan Marui, sedangkan Marui lagi-lagi sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Kemudian Niou sedikit bergidik, memperhatikan betapa lahapnya cowok itu makan. Gak heran, pipinya sampai tembem gitu! Dan tanpa Niou sadari dan kehendaki, matanya terus memperhatikan gerakan mulut Marui yang mengunyah. Beraturan, seduktif, sehingga membuat Niou sedikit terpana (?).

Karena memang pada dasarnya Niou itu berotak bokep (?), maka dari itu dia sempat berpikiran yang enggak-enggak. Dia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pemikiran jelek itu. Tapi ketika matanya tak sengaja memperhatikan Marui, lagi-lagi pikiran itu muncul. Terus terulang begitu sampai saja membuat Marui heran sendiri.

"Niou, kau kenapa? Plis, jangan gila sekarang. Setidaknya sampai aku selesai makan." Marui risih.

Niou tak menyahuti. Dia malah memperhatikan kotak bekal Marui yang tinggal tersisa sedikit. Mungkin tinggal seperempat lagi. 'Ini anak cepet banget makannya yak?' Dia bingung didalam hati.

"Niou, hari ini ada PR Biologi gak?" Marui bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Niou gak ngeh.

Cowok bermata ungu amethyst itu sempat terdiam sebelum berucap lagi. "Ah, maaf. Aku baru ingat kalau kau selalu tidur pas Biologi, jadi gak tau kalau hari ini ada PR!"

"Lalu?"

"Seharusnya kau sedikit mengubah kebiasaan jelekmu itu."

"Hm, kenapa aku harus melakukannya, puri? Toh, itu gak penting."

"Huh, yasudah! Aku hanya mengingatkan." Marui melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan pelan, dan merilekskan otot-otot lehernya yang kaku. Kemudian ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sebungkus permen karet.

Niou melihatnya.

"Jadi, karena kau tak mengerjakan PR, kau berniat mau bolos lagi hari ini?"

"Bisa jadi."

Marui hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Lalu memasukkan permen karet barusan ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Kau sendiri, gak bareng Yagyuu?"

"Tadi kudatangi ke kelasnya, dia sedang belajar. Dan uring-uringan." Niou mengendikkan bahunya. "Dia terus-terusan memelototiku seakan tak ingin aku ada disana."

"Oh."

Suasana diantara keduanya kembali menjadi hening.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Niou memperhatikan mulut Marui yang mengunyah permen karet. Cowok paling pendek di antara anggota reguler tenis itu terlihat sangat menikmati permen karetnya. Sambil sesekali meletupkan permen karet berwarna biru itu. Oleh karenanya, Niou memutuskan ingin mengerjai Marui.

"Hng? Ada apa, Niou?" Marui merasa aneh karena dari tadi Niou terus memperhatikannya. Sedangkan cowok berambut silver itu sendiri tak menjawab, melainkan berdiri dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Marui.

"Niou?"

"Psst... ada nasi." Niou berbisik pelan sambil mengangkat tangannya yang terlihat ingin menyingkirkan benda yang ia maksud.

Dan Marui menyesal karena telah membiarkan itu terjadi.

Yang terjadi malah Niou yang menarik kerah bajunya, memaksa Marui untuk ikut memajukan badannya. Marui terkejut, merasakan ada tekanan sensual di kedua bibirnya. Dan akhirnya ia sadar bahwa Niou sedang menciumnya.

Bukannya menghindar ataupun melawan, Marui tanpa sadar malah membiarkannya. Memejamkan mata dengan tangan yang menarik kemeja milik cowok bermata biru laut itu.

Marui lagi-lagi terkejut, tiba-tiba ada benda lain yang menekan-nekan bibirnya. Seakan ingin ia membuka mulut. Maka dari itu, ia pun mulai membuka mulutnya yang masih berisi permen karet barusan.

Kesempatan itu Niou manfaatkan untuk menyisipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Marui. Cowok berwajah kiyut itu mengerang pelan, disaat lidah Niou tanpa sengaja menyentuh bagian langit mulutnya. Lidah itu menelusuri seisi mulutnya.

Jantung Marui berdegup lega. Akhirnya lidah Niou keluar dan Niou sendiri melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tapi ada yang aneh. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang hilang darinya.

Marui masih terlalu 'melayang' untuk memikirkan apa gerangan yang menghilang itu. Dia hanya membalas tatapan Niou yang tertuju fokus ke dalam matanya dengan tatapan kosong. Biru laut safir bertemu dengan ungu amethyst. Dan nafas mereka terengah.

"..."

"..."

Setelah akhirnya sadar apa yang barusan terjadi, Marui segera mendorong Niou menjauh darinya.

"A-apaan sih?!" Marui mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya merah padam, sewarna dengan rambutnya. Rasa hangat dari bibir Niou tadi masih melekat dan dapat ia rasakan hingga sekarang.

"Hmm? Tapi kau sama sekali tak terlihat keberatan." Niou bangkit dari posisinya. Meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala, kemudian pergi menjauhi Marui dengan wajah santai. "Oh iya, _thanks_ buat permen karetnya, puri~"

"A-apa?" Marui baru sadar bahwa yang menghilang tadi adalah permen karetnya. PERMEN KARETNYA, PEMIRSA. Marui melotot ketika sadar, bahwa lagi-lagi ia terjerat dalam perangkap sang _petenshi_.

"NGOMONG KEK, KALO LU MAU PERMEN KARET GUE! GAK USAH PAKE ACARA KAYA' TADI SEGALA!"

Marui mengamuk. Sedangkan Niou hanya pura-pura tak mendengar sambil meletupkan permen karet hasil rampasannya. Dan orang-orang dikelas itu hanya memperhatikan sekilas pada mereka dengan heran.

.

.

—**TAMAT (dengan tidak elitnya) —**


End file.
